Time Will Tell
by Fletcher17
Summary: Harry after being sent back home, and spending majority of the summer being abused, and cut off from the wizarding world he returns for a fifth year. Only to be under the scrutiny of the whole school, and worse Voldemort's in his head, then to put icing on the cake those he trusted have been acting...weird.
1. Chapter One: Back to the Wizards

Harry was used to it by now. The ache he felt both physical and emotional, especially here, in this cramped, dark, and all too familiar _room. _Knees pulled to his chest so his fifteen year old body could fit, ignoring the vibrating pain blooming from his chest and back spreading like vines of a flower. He vaguely remembers the last meal he ate...it was burnt...and wasn't enough to be a meal...but it's probably all his body could consume at this point. If it wasn't for his baggy clothes one would be able to tell he was starved.

He wasn't just in pain, he was angry, and conflicted. He, after having to watch a classmate die and then being tortured by said killer, was carted a few days later to his _loving _home. With absolutely no word of any sort on what was going on. So here he was after another punishment, curled on a cot, in a small and dark cupboard for having failed to finish mowing before the whale returned from wherever he went.

He was angry for a few reasons. With the headmaster for having no tact when it came to what had happened and just announcing to...practically all of Britain...well by now he's probably has or has tried. Then he was angry with diggory's father who outright blamed him and tried having him arrested. But what really angered him, and was part of his conflicting thoughts, was how no one in the hospital wing came to his defense except for _Snape. _Who was able to make a convincing case based on his age and grades proving that he was a mediocre wizard or maybe worse. He was surprised, grateful, irrirritated, and embarrassed by the man.Then lastly how his best friends had both in their special ways berated him but to onlookers it looked like two friends who were just worried and frustrated with what happened.

As Harry's mind falters into darkness miles away an old goat just smiled peacefully at a few of his magical instruments. One may ask, what was so important about them? Well, they all monitored one particular person on different areas, and the particular one he was happy with, monitors Harry Potters health. Currently it told the man that he was starved, and starting to fight off the beginning of an infection. Two weeks until Hogwarts opened, and the brat was finally in need of saving and was probably submissive for once, ready to be commanded. Witb that in mind he summons a few of his devoted followers and sent them to the brat.

As Harry wakes up he's dragged out of the cupboard, but instead of the usual straight to work, he's dragged upstairs. Which causes his heart to leap into his throat, and he can feel one of his panic attacks wanting to take control while his uncle bruises his arm even more. After he's thrown into the smallest room, he looks at his uncle blankly, while said man looked at him in digust, and hatred.

"You're lucky boy! You'll be staying up here until we get back but mark my words," here he menacingly steps towards harry, both hands clutching his already buckled belt, "you do anything! Anything freaky and you will regret it! Do I make myself clear freak?"

In a meak and monotone voice Harry says, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

His uncle stays there glaring for what felt like hours before he left locking the door. After that he heard the normal hustle and bustle from from the Dursleys before four car doors slammed shut and a car roared to life. Once they were gone it was lkke a spell was undone and he could finally breathe. Standing up he looks around and finds his trunk at the foot of his bed still locked and Hedwig's empty cage.

He should've known something was up when his uncle didn't immediately take his stuff and lock them in the cupboard. However the nice thing is he'll jave something to occupy himself with, but he does miss Hedwig. Although he may miss her it was for the best, if his uncle had his way, he would've been forced to watch as he killed her. Going to his trunk he opens it to find, surprisingly, everything intact and untouched. Including his wand, which he grabs immediately and pockets. Looking around he's anle to find two potions he nicked from the hospital wing.

A pain relief potion and nutritional potion, after downing them quickly he sighs in relief. The aches have faded away and now he can move around better. Going to his bedroom door he tries it and finds it wasn't a hoax when he heard clicks of several locks. Desperately wishing to get out while collapsing onto his bed, he hears several clicks making him jump up, and then look at the window in fear. He waited with baited breath but when he was certain no one was coming he immediately went to the bathroom.

While in the bathroom he takes notice of his appearance and remembers how long it's been since an actual shower. Going to his trunk he grabs a change of clothes and goes to shower. Once actually cleaned up he brushes teeth andand then settles on his bed. In his opinion that was all worth whatever punishment he gets. He realizes thah he could go and eat but quickly stomps on that idea. After third year he quickly learned from his punishments about food, they by far, were terrifying and the most painful.

As he lay there brooding he hears a crush from downstairs, and quickly sits up. Listening he can hear whispering and movement. It wasn't the Dursleys. Standing up he taps a specific corner of his trunk shrinking it, and puts it his pocket while keeping an eye on the door. With his wand pointed he watches as his doors opened and standing there were Mad-eye, Lupin, and Mr.Weasley. Followed by two witches and a wizard he didn't recognize. When Remus steps forward he steps back causing them tk frown, and stop any advancement.

Without lowering his wand he asks Lupin, "What creature sat in the corner the first time I visited Remus Lupin's office in Hogwarts?"

Everyone was deathly quiet watching the two of them.

Quietly Lupin replies, "A Grindylow."

Harry then turns his attention to Mr. Weasley, and asks about the first time they meet eachother. Getting a satisfying answer he then turns toto Mad-eye and ask, "And you, when did we first see eachother?"

gruffly Mad-eye answers, "when Albus Dumbledore found me in my own trunk! Now lets get a move on!"

When Mad-eye made to leave Harry calls out, "wait!" Halting everyone.

Mad-eye looks back at him, he flicks his eye to the three newcomers, "How do I know I can trust them?"

Mad-eye barks a laugh, and then not so surprisingly shouts "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!" causing everyone to flinch but him.

Harry just accepts it and follows behind, retrieving his broom from the cramped cupboard. He was surprised when his uncle didn't destroy it but then he was upset when the fat whale gleefully said, "it'd make a fine broom to sweep with."

Following the others outside, they mount their brooms, after Harry's briefed on what was going on. He passively follows them ignoring the girl with pink-bubblegum hair. Soon they land, and it's dark out, across from a brick building. From the parks gate, Mad-eye hands him a paper and says, "read it, memorize it." After doing so he looks up and watches as the building slides aside adding another addition to it _Grimuald 12. _

Following the others he enters and before he can do a thing, he's being crushed and suffocated by bushy hair. Followed by a slap on the back, making him bite down a wince, and then greeted by Molly in her usual fashion like Hermoine.

"Harry dear! Just in time for supper-"

he cuts her off and politely says, "Sorry Mrs.weasley but I've already eaten, and I'm just tired."

"Are you sure, dear? You look to thin." She replies with concern.

But looking in her eyes he didn't feel like dhe was sincere, thinking to himself _if your so worried where were you when the whale was hurting me._

Smiling he nods, and before she can do anything a strong and familiar voice calls his name from behind. Moving aside, he sees Sirius. Who wasn't looking like a wanted man anymore, smiling a little wider and walks up to his godfather and hugs him. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Sirius tells Molly he'll show Harry to his room. If Harry had looked back he would've seen her red in the face, and glaring at her son and him not sharing.


	2. Chapter Two: Grimuald and Hogwarts

Harry was taken to a simple and small room. It had a wardrobe, bathroom, bed, and a desk. He was happy with it, especially since he wasn't having to deal with the others. Sirius made sure he would be left alone for the night. As he layed down, in his rags for pajamas, his mind wanders. It kept going from Hedwig, to his friends, to Voldemort, deatheaters, the headmaster, and the Weasleys. Then the cycle would repeat itself from Hedwig to the Weasleys.

Something wasn't right, especially with how those he's trusted are acting. However, it doesn't matter, he's more worried about school. Hogwarts is one of the most protected places, he should be safe from outside forces, but what about the inside? He has no doubt that the papers have painted him as something like an attention seeking delusional brat. Hogwarts his home, isn't going to feel like home to him. Even worse, well in comparison to Voldemort it's not, he's going to have to quite quidditch. Physically he can't do it, the fly here was a struggle already, and he's actually lost interest in it. Afterall he was gently forced to play it, and he did like it, but now not so much.

As Harry's mind continues to wander he slips off into a comfortable sleep. The next day he's surrounded by Hermoine, Ron, and occasionally Ginny. His _friends _both have an odd glint in there eyes telling him what the papers have printed about him. By the end of the day he was exhausted from the two. Both Sirius' constant interference, and Mrs.weasley's constant nagging to do this or that wasn't helping. Honestly if she wants the house cleaned why isn't she using her wand? Heavens sake their magical! This is how everyday but the last ended before September first.

The last night before leaving for Hogwarts found Harry sneaking downstairs for something to drink two hours after everyone should've been in bed. Halfway down the last of the steps he hears a thump. Then another thump, and another before a chair is being dragged. A muffled 'oomph' could be heard then a quick grunt. Then an all too familiar grandfatherly voice spoke.

"The boy. How was he when you collected him...Mad-eye?"

Mad-eye in his usual fashion answers his long time friend, "too suspicious. Won't do if he's supposed to die."

Then Molly Weasleys voice cuts in, "Really? He seemed as clueless and trusting as ever."

Then Remus Lupin soft but slightly hoarse voice joins, "It doesn't matter. It was a one time thing, we surprised him by having three people he didn't know there. Anyways, he's been here long enough for Ms. Granger, young Mr. weasley to convince him that our actions are of Voldemort's and his followers."

Dumbledore hums to himself, then asks Mr. weasley, "And our prisoners anything new?"

"Out of the five we have, one of them, mentioned that only the outer and inner circle were in contact with the dark lord. Especially the inner circle just like Snape said, otherwise nothing."

Dumbledore hums again but it sounds unsatisfied, "Dispose of them, if thats all a months worth of toture can get then their useless. Snape, we can't make a move on him, we need him as he is. Find an outer circle member, by any means, and get something useful from them. Now, continue as we have been with the Potter brat, he'll die protecting us. He's our escape goat, should the tables turn unfavourable for us, he's our bargaining tool to use againt Voldemort."

He thought it couldn't get any worse but then he heard the masculine voice of a man he thought of as a father.

"You haven't exactly told us why the dark lord would willingly stop for a small time in return for us to hand the useless brat over?" Sirius Black asks.

"He will because thanks to false memories inplanted in the boys real father, Harry Potter is the only person who can destroy him. In truth, the prophecy wasn't about them destroying eachother only. But that's not important, what is, is that Severus doesn't remember ever being with Lily and them having the child. Thanks to my charms placed on the boy, no one can see his resemblance to Severus. As long as he doesn't regain his true memories all is well."

With that he hears, chairs scraping, and a quick "let me see you out" from Mrs.weasley. Harry quickly turns and goes upstairs, his thirst completely forgotten, and hides under the beds blankets. He can't seem to sleep, his mind is in overdrive about what he heard. He just..it's not..well...he can't seem to make a coherent thought. Dazed is the state he was in, and he couldn't sleep.

Morning came to soon, and so did their arrival at the platform for the train. Looking around he quickly spots the Malfoys, and he wonders for the first time, what would happen if he joined the Dark Lord.

Looking away, he quickly bids goodbye to the Weasleys, Lupin, and Sirius in his dog form. He finds an empty compartment and is soon joined by his supposed friends. He stays quiet through out the ride in their presence because he doesn't know if he'll be able to keep the fear out of his voice. Then when they leave for their prefect duties he can't help the sigh of relief that escapes and allows his body to relax. Only to find he shakes uncontrollably.

All to soon, the train arrives at Hogsmeade station, and he leaves with Hermoine and Ron on his heels. He was right as others spot him, he sees their looks, and can occasionally catch a snippet of what their saying. He ignores them and boards a carriage, that had a blond oddity and a fumbling Neville.

As soon as they're inside the great hall and seated his eyes land on Snape. His father, apparently. His own father hates him, ignoring the voice of reason, and he doesn't blame the man. A useless, ungrateful, mooching freak that was a waste of space was Snape's son. The man, should he find out, probably be disgusted knowing Harry was his. Actually he'd probably would want to kill him.

Looking away, before he made it weird, his eyes land on a woman who looked like a toad that loved pink too much. Sugar probably was all she consumed with a sour looking face like hers, and that all to false of a smile. When she interrupts the headmaster's beginning of term notices, he realizes why she was there, the ministry was now interfering at Hogwarts.

**Author Notes: I re-read this and did my best to correct any errors from the first upload.**


	3. Chapter Three: The Devil Wears Pink.

It was Friday of the first week, and Harry was exhausted. He was exhausted from his supposed friends, to his classmates who sneer at him, to how hateful his father was, and then his increasing nightmares. Now, as he made his way to defense, he felt his exhaustion hit him again. He already heard rumors about the professor and he didn't want to be here in her class because of them. Looking up as he entered the clean and neat classroom he sees her sitting at her desk watching them.

Taking a seat in the middle of the room with Ron next to him, and Hermoine in the row next to him, he follows everyone else. Pulling out parchment and his quill, he listens as the new professor talks to them in a condescending tone.

She taps her wand on the blackboard for a second and her course aims are listed. As he, along with the rest of the class, scribble down the small list Harry notices that it never says a thing about practicing magic. Once they're done as a whole, she assigns chapter one to read. Harry complies but not even a paragraph in he looks up to distract himself to find Hermoine ignoring the reading with her hand raised. Catching her eye, she shakes her head 'no', and continues to stare at Umbridge.

As this continues more students look up from the same struggle Harry had to only stare at Hermoine. When half the class was doing so, Umbridge looks at her and says, "Did you have a question about the reading, Ms.-"

"Hermoine Granger, and no, no I have a question about the course aims."

"Well, we can address this at the end of class."

Before she can look away from her, Hermoine raises her hand again. Umbridge smile seems to tighten even more.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?" she simpered.

"The course aims say nothing about practicing magic." she states.

"Why would you need to practice magic in my class?"

Ron indignantly says, "we're not going to use magic?"

"Students shall raise there hands." She trills and continues to stare at Hermoine.

"How are we supposed to defend ourselves if we've never practiced the spells were taught?" Hermoine asks in return.

"Ms. Granger this is a ministry approved course. The theory, should you choose to study it, will be enough to learn a spell. On top of that, I see no reason you need to defend yourself in my classroom, you're perfectly safe here." She smiled condescendingly.

"But-" Hermoine blurts out.

"Students shall raise their hands!" she trills again.

Harry was torn on if he should say something or do as he originally planned: keep his head down, and stay out of her way. The choice however is taken from him when Ron, clearly vexed, stands up shouts at her.

"we're safe!! Bullocks with the dark lord back-"

"Students-shall-raise-their-hands!" Umbridge trilled in one breath, smiling sugar sweet at Ron, "Some may have you believing that you-know-who is back but that is a lie."

Turning her back, from where she had moved to stand, she sits back down smiling that overly sweet smile. Ron was red in face, and it seems to get worse when she speaks again.

"Was there something else, Mr. Weasley?"

Stumbling over the name, Ron practically shouts, "V-voldermort is back!! He's not going to wait for us-"

With a venomous undertone she cuts him off, "Mr. Weasley sit down and do not shout!"

Surprisingly he abides by her request but opens his mouth to speak again. However, she cuts him off turning to Harry, who had tried to covertly hide behind the book.

"Mr. Potter, correct?" She was smiling sweetly at him but he saw the same dangerous glint his uncle would get before a punishment.

Giving her his unwavering attention, "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

The slytherins took note of the phrase and how Umbridge sat up straighter.

"Perhaps you can clear something up for us dear. Is you-know-who the one who kidnapped you, and poor Mr. Diggory last year?"

The class unconsciously stopped doing almost everything just so they'd be able to, without a doubt, hear his response.

In a meak manner, "I'm not sure, Professor."

"Oh? Why is that?" she presses.

"I was under stress already, and then seeing..." he pauses to control himself, "seeing a fellow student, friend, and competitor die did not help. It was-"

Before he could continue, whatever was keeping the red head silent broke. Extremely red face he shouts, "WHAT THE HELL HARRY!! YOU-"

"Mr. weasley!!" she unfortunately yells, "Come up here dear."

They watch as she pulls a pink parchment slip with a quill out of the desk, and quickly scribbles on it.

"Take this to professor Mcgonagall," they watch as he angrily storms out, with a scathing look at Harry, and Umbridge turns back to Harry, "continue dear."

"Well..it was dark, and like I said I was already stressed, and I think I imagined us being attacked by the dark lord to deal with seeing..." he trailed off hoping this worked.

"Tut, tut what a shame," his heart plummets, "that this had happened to a child, and to have your headmaster make it worse. See children this all could have been avoided, if only your headmaster did his job, and have removed Mr. Potter from the tournament. A competition not meant for a child, don't you agree, Mr. Potter?"

That question, he knows without a doubt, is a test. He doesn't plan to fail, "Yes, Professor Umbridge."

The womans smile turns smug, and she seems to relax as she says, "I believe you all have a chapter to read, dears."

Harry could feel slightly relaxed himself, and he continues reading the chapter, ignoring the occasional look sent his way. If they don't want to believe him, when he was telling the truth, then he's not going to hang his neck on the line for them. What's the point? Especially when he's confused on which side he was really on? What have people on the lighlight side done for him? He's never been selfish in his life, always ready to help others in need, but no one has ever been like that for him.

Sure Mcgonagall was able to get him his first broom but that was so he could play seeker for Gryffindor. Selfish on her part. Then Sirius sending him his Firebolt, which he's certain was just to earn his trust, so then he's less likely to betray them. Then the headmaster each year allowing danger to happen or come close to him and the students. Lastly, they all lied, lied about his parentage and probably knew of the abuse.

Harry thinks like that for the rest of the day avoiding Hermoine and Ron as much as possible. Although they make it easy with the silent treatment, amd thanks to this he goes to bed early. Missing Ron appearing in the common room with a bloody hand, and the words _I Must Not Tell Lies _carved on it.


End file.
